Code Geass: Warfare
by sonickiller41
Summary: CG AU What if Benjamin Franklin reject the Duke's offer to ensure the Washington's Rebellion had succeed? Meaning the United States of America exist and the Humiliation of Edinburgh occurs, the Britannian Throne migrates into Canada turning it into the Holy Britannian Empire.


**Author note: **Hey everyone, as I, Sonickiller41, the creator of Gone: Lost Island and some other fanfic I wrote, am going to write this story. If you do or not know about the Gone: Lost Island, you can go check it out if you like. I going to admit that this is my first Code Geass and I haven't write fanfic for so long because I have two reasons. The first one because I spending so much time with the laptop. What? You got problem with that? And second one because I have a writer block, so I have no ideas for my fanfic. It took me a long time to come up the idea. But please enjoy this.

This story was an idea heavily based From Code Geass: Washington's America by wili1090 in the websites: DeviantArt. Willi1090, if you're read this, thank you for giving me an idea for this fanfic that I'm going to write.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass nor Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.

**Summery: **This is an AU Code Geass. What if Benjamin Franklin had reject Britannian's Nobility to ensure that American Revolutionary war or Washington's Rebellion had succeeded? Which mean the USA will exist in Code Geass Universe and not only that, while the Humiliation of Edinburgh occurs, the Britannian Throne migrates into Canada turning it into Holy Britannian Empire.

**Code Geass: Warfare**

**Timeline and Follow the Heart**

**55 BC/1 a.t.b:** Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn (the very existence of this man proves to be a constant debate in the modern age), who summarily becomes the first member of the Britannian Imperial Family. Though, this was not the last the Britannians would hear of the Roman Empire.

**1 AD/55 a.t.b:** The established beginning of the Gregorian calendar, better known as Anno Domini (Latin for "In the year of our Lord"). While Britannia continues to use the Imperial calendar as its standard, the Gregorian calendar comes into use through most of Europe.

**48 AD/103 a.t.b**: The Romans returned to the British Isles and finally succeeded in subjugating the Eowynid Kingdom; however, in a rather surprising move, the Roman Empire retains the Eowynid Kingdom in its entirety as opposed to breaking it up into smaller states. As time went on, Britannian rulers began to view themselves as emperors in their own right; and with the eventual weakening and collapse of the Roman Empire, the belief went from a pipe dream to a serious possibility.

**955 AD/1010 a.t.b:** Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source.

**1294 AD/1349 a.t.b:** Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence upon the world.

**1492 AD/1547 a.t.b:** An expedition under Christopher Columbus discovers the New World: a formerly untouched continent rich with land and resources. Columbus suspects it to be an extension of Asia, but is proven wrong by Amerigo Vespucci, who shows the world that it's an entirely separate continent. As a result, European interest in exploration and colonization increases rapidly, with many countries seeking to establish a foothold in this new land. The continent later becomes known as America.

**1575 AD/1630 a.t.b:** Elizabeth I, Empress of Britannia, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge.

**1603 AD/1658 a.t.b:** Henry IX ascends to the throne of Britannia after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty.

**1620 AD/1675 a.t.b:** The cargo ship Mayflower brings Britannian Puritans and Separatists to the New World, who then established the first colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under English control. And 100 years later, there's about over a million people from Britannia to the colonies of the New World.

**1642 AD/1697 a.t.b:** Emperor Edward, son of Henry IX, is forced to condemn Thomas Wentworth, Earl of Strafford (at the latter's encouragement) to placate the growing discontent within the Irish population of Britannia. It is said that this was the beginning of a growing conflict between the Imperial Throne and Imperial Parliament setting the stage for a clash of personalities and ideals.

**1646 AD/1701 a.t.b:** The Britannian Civil War begins with Emperor Edward's Imperial soldiers clashing with Oliver Cromwell's Parliamentarian forces. The civil war is bloody and claims Emperor Edwards' life. His sister, Empress Elizabeth II takes the throne in a vengeful fury.

**1651 AD/1706 a.t.b:** The civil war ends with the death of Cromwell and the breaking of the Parliament's cause. This is due in part to the Parliamentarians' role in the death of Emperor Edward; however, it is believed that while Cromwell may have died, he left behind a rather profound legacy that would be taken up later on in history. That said, Parliament's power is left merely ceremonial rather than an institution of genuine representation.

**1756 AD/1811 a.t.b:** The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War.

**1763 AD/1818 a.t.b:** The Treaty of Paris is signed; the French territories east of the Mississippi River are ceded to Britannia.

**1770 AD/1825 a.t.b:** Five years have passed with the passage of the Stamp Act and three years have passed since the passage of the Townshend Act. Within the colonies, they raise issue not with the taxation specifically, but rather their lack of representation within the Imperial Parliament. Riots break out and colonists begin boycotting Britannian goods.

**March 5th, 1770 AD/1825 a.t.b:** An angry mob gathers in Boston to further protest the Britannian Empire's Intolerable Acts when tragedy strikes. Five people are killed and six are injured in what is known as the Boston Massacre.

**1773 AD/1828 a.t.b:** The Boston Tea Party, when the demonstrators come aboard the ships with loads of teas sent by East India Company and throw all loads of tea into the Boston Harbor and this is the beginning of American Revolution.

**1775 AD/1830 a.t.b:** The Battles of Lexington and Concord occurs marking the beginning of Washington's Rebellion, or the American Revolution as termed by the Continental Congress.

**July 4, 1776 AD/1831 a.t.b:** The thirteen colonies declare their independence from Britannia with the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

**1777 AD/1832 a.t.b:** …

**Ben Franklin's home, Philadelphia**

Benjamin Franklin had gone through his belongings ready to make his voyage to France. King Louis XVI of France held no love for the Britannians and would likely jump at the chance to blacken the eyes of Britannia in what was being called '_Washington's Rebellion._' It seemed to have unnerved the Britannians somewhat as the Marquis de Lafayette had taken to training the Continental Army. He could only smile at the thought. The ramifications of a successful revolution meant quite a bit, that colonial empires could be defied, and if the fledgling nation succeeded, then common men could hold ruling power rather than those claiming to be blessed by God.

A knock startled the inventor. Confused, he walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by a man with two armed guards. Dressed in full regal attire, the man strode into the room with a sense of purpose. The hairs on the back of Franklin's neck stood straight as he eyed the noble with curiosity, "My lord, Duke Edward?" He asked finally finding his voice, "What brings you to my home?"

Edward smiled softly, "Business I'm afraid." He sighed before looking to the guards, "Leave us." He ordered sharply. The guards walked outside and shut the door behind them, "Mister Franklin, there is a nasty rumor floating about Parliament that the Continentals are seeking aid from the French. Do you know anything about that?"

Franklin did all he could to mask his surprise, "I must confess, my lord that I do not pay attention to rumor. Though I aligned myself with the Continental Congress, it is because I believe that we must have some voice to sway His Majesty to see reason and end the bloodshed."

"That is all that His Majesty wishes." Edward explained, "Which is why we would happily reward the individual courting the French, if he were to simply… _delay_ the effort."

Franklin swallowed, "My Lord, surely this beyond what the Emperor would support."

"Quite the contrary, His Majesty sent me with royal decree in hand. In essence? I am the Emperor's envoy and I speak for the Emperor." Edward replied with a smile, "Earl of Warwick. All that the envoy needs to do is simply delay his mission to the French Court. I'd say it's a rather fitting thing, don't you?"

In an alternate time and place, Benjamin Franklin accepts the title of Earl and return to Britain. As the result, the French stay out of the war and the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. And over a years, the whole America continent turn into one massive nation and superpower, the Holy Britannian Empire and invade every countries with no freedom, discrimination, poverty, constant war and terrorism and living in a never-ending cycle of hate. And Holy Britannian Empire will always wins the war and overtake the country, renaming every country who has conquer by Britannian Empire into the numbers of Area and calling the people are referred to by that number, until new leader, the 100th empress of Britannia, bring peace in 2018 a.t.b.

However, in this time and place…

"But that would be traitorous, and from the way I understand it, when Benedict Arnold betrayed the Continentals the Britannian Regulars did not look favorably upon him." Franklin replied calmly. This was too convenient. Someone had to have informed the Emperor of Franklin's mission to France. Could it have been…? No… That was drawing conclusions…

Still, the temptation of nobility made the notions of simply _not_ going to France seem more lucrative by the minute, the one problem though was that without the French helping the Continental Congress then the Revolution would surely fail. Washington's army would break and the General himself, a man who was said to have been blessed by God for all of his luck, would finally die in battle. Britannia had a weird sense of respect for General Washington's capability as far as maintaining discipline. But even so, he was still a traitor to the Britannian throne; as such he would be rewarded with an execution provided he did not die in the coming battle…

The Duke's voice snapped him from his thoughts, "Mister Franklin? Are you alright?" He chuckled, "I thought I lost you there for a minute. Will you relay His Majesty's words? Should the envoy decide to accept my offer, I invite them to meet with me at my estate in Quebec. But do be sure to tell them that the offer does have a limited time. In two weeks time, if I do not see them, then I shall take it as a rejection of His Majesty's generous offer."

With that, the Duke stepped from the home leaving Benjamin Franklin by himself in stunned silence. His legs found their strength as he sat down eyeing a bottle of brandy. He snatched the bottle and took a mighty swig from it. His hands were trembling as he stared at the bottle, the liquor burning his throat. With rage mounting he hurled the bottle against the wall causing it to shatter.

'_Such a title and prestige only a madman would ignore…'_ Franklin thought somberly, '_Perhaps the General and his fortuneteller's ways predicted that the Britannians would try to tempt me with such a title. To betray my countrymen and my conscience to aid Britannia and the very evils it represents… Well… piss on you, Your Majesty. Piss on you and your offer… I shall hang with my countrymen in the event that this war goes south._

**1781 AD/1836 a.t.b:** Having failed to court Benjamin Franklin to betray the Continental Congress, the Siege of Yorktown ends with a victory for the Continental Congress due in part to the assistance of the French Navy. Remarkably within the battle, General George Washington and Lord General Cornwallis engaged one another with Lord Cornwallis being run through by Washington as the ultimate symbol of defiance within the Britannian Court.

Meanwhile…

"EDWARD!" The king of Britannia, Henry X, screamed at him with rage. "I thought your plan is suppose to bribe Benjamin Franklin to join with us and we could defeat Washington's army once as for all, but NOOOOOO…he reject your offer and Washington's Army defeat us because Ben has a heart of a FUCKING BLOODY TRAITOR!"

Edward winced from getting yelled from the king. "Your highness, you don't understand, I tried to convince him to join us but he still reject my reasoning and he won't accept my offer." He explained.

Henry X shook his head in disbelief. "I don't care anymore, just go and leave."

"But y-"

"Shut up and leave me alone you bloody fool!" He shouted.

He sighed, turned around and walks away from him. Just as he was out of sight, Henry X placing his hand flat on his face in disappointed. _I just knew the bribing is not going to work._ "Stupid bastard." He muttered.

And the next day, the king of Britannia striped Duke of Britannia of his title as punishment for the failure to stop Ben from going to France and ask for assistance.

**1783 AD/1838 a.t.b:** The Treaty of Paris has signed and the new nation of the 13 colonies will be name as 'United States of America' or 'U.S.A.' for short. Embittered by this act of defiance, Emperor of Britannia, Henry X, had no choice but to lick his wounds and focus of salvaging what he could of this horrendous situation.

**Between 1775 to 1848 AD/1830 to 1903 a.t.b:** The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, which the American Revolution was success and now the French Revolution turn.

**1799 AD/1854 a.t.b:** The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's First Consul of French Republic. And 4 years later, Napoleon along with various others (including prominent American Revolutionary figures such as Samuel Adams) craft a new French constitution directly modeled off of the United States Constitution. In a unanimous vote, Napoleon Bonaparte becomes the First Chancellor of the European Union.

**1803 AD/1858 a.t.b:** United States purchases the uncharted territory of Louisiana from the European Union with a modern day equivalent of 60 million Euros. Meanwhile in Europe, Britannia had sought to break the back of the European Union before it could truly unite Europe under its banner and promptly declared war.

**1805 AD/1860 a.t.b:** The EU fleet under Napoleon defeat the Britannia naval force under vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar, invade the whole British Isle and occupied London, the capital of Britannia.

**1807 AD/1862 a.t.b:** Elizabeth III retreats Edinburgh. However, a revolutionary militia arrests her and she is forced to abdicate the throne. In what would become known as the 'Humiliation of Edinburgh'. A year later, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, manage to break her out of prison and bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World where Britannian Canada had become the 'Holy Britannian Empire.' Alarmed by this, President Madison had begun to build a massive military in the event of a war with the Britannians.

**1812 AD/1867 a.t.b:** Nationalistic zeal and a desire to keep Britannia from gaining total dominance of Canada caused President Madison to order an attack into York only to be pushed back by stiff Britannian/Canadian resistance. In return, the Britannians declare war upon the United States in what would be called the War of 1867 (1812 AD). For the Britannians, the attack on York is the symbol of American aggression while for the Americans the Burning of Washington DC is the symbol of Britannian cruelty and malice. Eventually a cease-fire is negotiated by Chancellor Napoleon himself that sees the United States and Britannia return to a status quo antebellum as outlined by the Treaty of Ghent.

Britannian Quebec suffered however. Empress Elizabeth III had not been kind to the French population of Quebec due to the Humiliation of Edinburgh.

In the same time, Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic king, though the calendar's months and days are adopted from the Gregorian calendar. While in the US, they still use the Gregorian calendar

**1819 AD/1874 a.t.b:** Napoleon Bonaparte had been poison on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo. Many Americans had suspected Britannia involvement as her last famous word: "I do not forget slight to my honour." Once more, nothing came of it.

**Between 1853 and 1854 AD/1908 and 1909 a.t.b:** Matthew C. Perry, Commodore of the US Navy, travel with 4 of his ship, including two steam-powered vessel, to Japan. He demands that Japan open its ports to trade with the United States. He declares that he will return the following year to receive Japan's response.

Year later, Perry return and Japan entered into a treaty of peace, friendship, and trade with the United States, including the deposit of Sakuradite.

**1855 AD/1910 a.t.b:** Britannia has extended and purchases territory of Greenland and Iceland in two months.

In the same year, Julius Diego was born.

**1861 AD/1916 a.t.b: **The United States of America faces a difficult question with regards to the practice of slavery. While admittedly the practice was on the path to being abolished at the state level, many felt that the practice was too similar to what had happened to the French in Britannia. Upon the election of Abraham Lincoln, the states of North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, and Mississippi had seceded to form the Confederate States of America and the American Civil War has begin. The Confederate was backed by Britannia while the Union was backed by EU.

**1865 AD/1920 a.t.b: **After a long and bloody battle, the Confederacy eventually declares its surrender; the Confederate States of America is ceasing to exist and the slaves are free. And the same year, the Confederate sympathizer, John Wilkes Booth, assassinated Abraham Lincoln.

**1867 AD/1922 a.t.b:** The United States purchased territory of Alaska from Russian.

At the same time, Britannia extended their territory to the South America by sailing, but however, the leader of the Brazil demand the Britannia not to take their land and they agreed, which the Brazil with five other nation, Columbia, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname and French Guiana, form into one nation, Republic of Brazil.

**1890 AD/1945 a.t.b:** After the end of Boshin War, the Japan emerges, in which the Shogunate was remove and experiences the Meiji Restoration.

In the same year, Julius Diego founded the Corporation, at first was the Steel and Manufacturing Company and soon, because of Sakuradite, became a Multinational Conglomerate Corporation, including an Military Equipment and their first own PMC, the 'TITAN CORP', which would eventually grow to become the largest advanced Corporation in the world. USA and Japan, who has a large deposit of material, becomes entirely modernized slowly rapidly and emerges as the world power during this time period.

**Around 1900 AD/ 1955 a.t.b:** The 'Emblem of Blood' era. During this period, assassination and betrayals were frequented among the member of the imperial Family that coveted the throne. At the same time, Sixth Prince Victor zi Britannia and Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia are born under their mother, who herself is later assassinated. The reason behind this is unknown.

**1910 AD/1965 a.t.b:** Julius nominates his son, Renfred Diego, to take his place of the CEO of Titan Corp before his death a year later.

**1911 AD/1966 a.t.b:** The Xinhai Revolution occurs in China, in which the Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new ruler ship, the Jiang Dynasty. This new line of Emperors would then embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the Chinese class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture but except Titan Corp because they're important, and the establishment of a council of High Eunuchs that officially represented the will of the people to the Emperor/Empress as advisor. All of the changes, as well as territorial growth, would cause the birth of the Chinese Federation.

**1914 AD/1969 a.t.b:** Great European Civil Wars have started when Nationalist Gavrilo Princep visiting Sarajevo, Bosnia, assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand. This causes Central Power, declaring war on EU. The EU call Japan, Holy Britannian Empire, Russia and the Chinese Federation for the help to stop them. New weapons of war such as machine guns, tanks and aircraft are brought forth during the conflict by both sides.

Three years of long battle, the US, with Titan's PMC, came to help them. The EU, the allies of EU and the Central Power were shocked, surprised and astonished when they saw the US has advance new weapon, such as new guns, new tanks, new aircraft, missiles, submarines, helicopters, ships, new tactics and mechanized suit of advanced armor, AST, stands for Armored Support Transport, made by Titan Corp. Even the Titans private military are helping the EU to end the war. They attack Central Power by surprised and able to stop them from advancing to the west.

The Central Power surrender to the allies, the Treaty of Versailles has signed. The EU saw the US as an savior and EU decided that relationship with the US will be better, including the allies, with exception of Britannia, saw the US as the most high advanced and developing country in the world. The Holy Britannian Empire saw the US as the competition because of the Sakuradite, decided to catch up with America and this event called, the "Technology Race".

However, back one year earlier between of 1917 to 1922 AD/1972 to 1977 a.t.b, in Russia, the revolution between the Imperial Government and the Socialist part, led by Vladimir Lenin. In November 8, the socialist party wins and it becomes into a Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic or the Russian SFSR, but now the Russian Civil War begins between the red and the white.

After a long battle, the red won against the white and turning the Russian and other 14 nations into one nation, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or the short term, the USSR or the Soviet Union, ruled, Previously Lenin, now by Joseph Stalin.

**1918 AD/1973 a.t.b:** The Chinese Federation expended and annexed the South and Southeast Asia.

**1920 AD/1975 a.t.b:** Edward Diego, the future CEO of Titan Corp, is born in Washington DC.

**1925 AD/1980 a.t.b:** Marianne Lamperouge is born in Pendragon. She became well known when she ascends to the realm of nobility as a knight, eventually becoming one of the Knights of the Round. Her grace, power and beauty would attract the eyes of many men, including Charles zi Britannia.

**1929 AD/1984 a.t.b:** At the wall street of New York City, the stock market has crash, causes the event as the "Great Depression" and this great depression affect the world including the Japan, European Union, Holy Britannian Empire and even the Chinese Federation. But however, the Soviet Union was the only one doesn't affect.

Many people around the world are losing their job, their home and their career during the depression. It went on over the years until on 1933 when the President of United States, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, creating a policy, the "New Deal", help to prevent the depression and the only company that will recover the America is the Titan Corp, chosen by President Roosevelt, which it helps to bring the economy back in track, and this change everything, turning into the modern/futuristic society in America.

And other nation, including Britannia, found the solution to prevent the depression too.

**1937 AD/1992 a.t.b:** Renfred passed away from cancer and Edward decided to take his father place to keep his grandfather legacy and the company goes on.

**1939 AD/1994 a.t.b:** The World War I started when the Nazi Germany, ruled by Adolf Hitler, invaded and conquered Poland and European Union declared war on them but was overwhelmed by the large army of Nazi and force to pull back. Italy, ruled by Benito Mussolini, invade EU Africa including the Nazis and EU starting to lose more of their nation, slowly even the Soviet Union too. The Japanese Empire advanced throughout Pacific Islands and the Chinese Federation and their territories.

The US and Britannia will remain in neutral until on December 7th of 1941 AD/1996 a.t.b when the Japanese army sneak attack on the Pearl Harbor, nearly destroy the entire base and over thousand people kill in action. However in Britannia in a same day, two of Nazi's spies, disguised as the noble, assassinate the Prime Minister of Britannia, John li Britannia, when he was on his way back from the party he was attending and after that, there's an explosion, detonated by one of the Nazi's spy, inside the imperial Palace, killing 25 people including 6 of Emperor's family member and 60 were injured including the 97th Emperor, who been crush under the debris and Charles, a future Emperor. Both America with Titan PMC and Britannia join together with the Allies including Chinese Federation to the war against the Germany, Italy and Japan or known as the "Axis".

During the Western Desert Campaign, the Britannia brings the prototype of the early Knightmare Frame, the Ganymede, made by Ashford Foundation. Genymede was pilot by Marianne Lamperouge, even through she is a test pilot but she decide to enter the war instead, and able to defeat all of the Nazis and the Italians army.

At the Pacific War and European War, the Titan Corp introduce to the combat a Exoskeleton or the Exo Suit, the XOS, it was created from the idea designed by Edward Diego and brings it to the PMC and the US Armed Forces into the war. Not only that, the Titan's also brings new-updated weapons, tanks, aircrafts, vehicles, VTOLs and warships to the war.

The Nazis, Italians and Japanese were overwhelmed and push back by the American new technology and the prototype Ganymede from Britannia.

The Italy surrender to the Allies in 1943 AD/1998 a.t.b when the Italy armistice with the Allies and not part of the Axis anymore but the civil war between the socialist Italians and the non-socialist Italians until the end of war.

The devastated of Tokyo, bombing by the American mass fighter jets and the B-52, fearing that the Japan is going to extinction, they have no choice but to surrender to the Allies in 1944 AD/1999 a.t.b.

The Nazi Germany is the only Axis and Hitler never surrender and keeping the Germany to fight. The US, Britannia and Allies surround the Germany from west and east and they were ready to end the war once as for all but the German still keep fighting and the Allies starting to lose a lot of soldiers slowly rapidly. To stop the Germany to continue the war, Albert Einstein, a German-defector, with his scientists create the nuclear bomb during the Project Manhattan and test it, which it's a success. The US launched the first bomb on the city of Munich, nearly killing over 200,000 people, and launched the second bomb on Frankfurt, half of them passed away. Just before they advanced into the Berlin, Hitler shot himself along with his wife and his follower on April 30th and Nazi Germany surrender on May 7th of 1945 AD/2000 a.t.b to the Allies and World War I is over.

After the World War I, Titan Corp are sending to the EU by Edward Diego, aiding the people affected by the war and rebuilding the European Union and Chinese Federation and their territories, which the Titan Corp emerge as the world dominant leading supplier, advanced technology and military forces. However, The US saw the Britannia prototype Ganymede was a sign that the Britannia was ahead of them and President ask the CEO of the Titan Corp to built their owned Humanoid Autonomous Armored Machines, which he accepted.

While in Britannia, the Ganymede was an ultimate weapon for the Britannia that stops the Axis. Marianne became a hero of the Western Desert Campaign because of her incredible abilities had earn her the nickname "Marianne the Flash". Thanks to the prototype Ganymede, they produce and built a next generation.

As for Japan, the Emperor of Japan, Hirohito, apologies to everyone around the world for what they done was wrong, so the emperor chose Genbu Kururugi as the prime minister, which Genbu accept the offer and they renew their relationship with the US and became friendly and closest allies.

As for the Soviet Union, even though they got their territories back but Stalin was upset that they can't take the Eastern Europe because Americans and the Britannians with other Allies got their first.

The USA, Holy Britannian Empire, Chinese Federation, European Union and the Soviet Union became five of superpower. However, US and Soviet Union enter the cold war, with the exception of EU, CF and HBE.

**1943 AD/1998 a.t.b:** During the war, the 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne become a 98th Emperor. And not only that, he marries Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia.

**1944 AD/1999 a.t.b:** 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born. Four years later, 4th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born.

In the same year, in America, Rai Diego, son of Edward Diego, is born. Four years later, Percy Diego is born.

**1950 AD/2005 a.t.b:** In Korea, the north or the DPRK, ruled by Kim Il Sung, invade the south, ROK, to unified and the Korean war Begins. The South Korean asked the US for help and the US move into the Korea. As the North Korea advanced to the south, they were surprised and pushed back by the US newest weapon was the Mecha machine, the Olympus. But knowing it's not over yet, they move into the north and Korean People Army was overwhelmed and defeat. Chinese Federation was about to intervene but then they decide not to intervene because they know that if they attack the US, then the Titan Corp in China will shutdown and lose their only resources, which Kim was outrage that Chinese Federation betrayed them even Stalin was upset even more. After the five months battle, Kim grudgingly surrenders to the America and the ROK, DPRK dissolution and two nations unified as Korea.

**1954 AD/2009 a.t.b:** The tragedy struck. Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated in her home at Aries Palace. Nunnally caught in the crossfire, somehow she survived but she was unconscious. Lelouch seeks the audience with his father, the Emperor. The meeting becomes heated between Lelouch and his father and the Emperor has no choice but sending both of his children, Lelouch and Nunnally, to Japan as political hostages.

**1955 AD/2010 a.t.b:** The Britannia invades and conquers the Republic of Brazil and names Area 10. After the Brazil has conquered, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with the USA, EU, Chinese Federation and Soviet Union's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia – An event referred to as the "Oriental Incident". The US, EU, Chinese Federation, Soviet Union and their allies blockade the port of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations.

**August 10th, 1955 AD/2010 a.t.b:** As the result, the world was about to change…

**Next Episode: The Invasion**

**AN: **And done. Finally. * I fell of my chair and slept on the floor* Please review.

**Edit: **January 16, 2014, edit by Wili1090 and Me.


End file.
